Pari Kalikasan (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Druid (F)/Fighter Level: 02/02 Experience: 6232 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Druidic, Gnome, Sylvan Deity: Kaven (The Wanderer, Racoon) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (03 pts) (-2 Gnome, +1 Lvl 04) DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (02 pts) (+2 Gnome) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (13 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-4 pts) (+2 Gnome) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Roll HP) HP: 41 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Druid) + CON (02) + FC (00) (Fighter) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (01) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (01*) INIT: +02 = (01) + Misc (01) BAB: +03 = (01)/(02) CMB: 03 = (03) + STR (01) + Misc (-01*) CMD: 14 = + BAB (03) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (-01*) Fortitude: +08 = (03) + CON (02) + Misc (00) + Fighter (03) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Fighter (00) Will: +06 = (03) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) + Fighter (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Scythe: Attack: +05 =(03) + Ability (01) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Trip Shortspear (M): Attack: +05 =(03) + Ability (01) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Shortspear ®: Attack: +05 =(03) + Ability (01) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 20' Range * Size: Small Racial Features Ability Adjutsments: +2 (CON), +2 (CHA), -2 (STR) Size: Small (+1 TH/AC, -1 CMB/CMD) Speed: 20' Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as Human in Low-Light Warden of Nature: +2 Dodge to AC vs. Aberrations/Oozes/Vermin Gnome Magic: +1 DC to Save vs. Illusion spells Warden of Nature: +1 Attack vs. Aberrations/Oozes/Vermin Illusion Resistance: +2 Saves vs. Illusion Keen Senses: +2 Perception Obsessive: +2 Craft Traps Weapon Familiarity: 'Gnome' Weapons are considered Martial Class Features Druid Nature Bond: Animal Companion (Tiger - Tagaiwi) Nature Sense: +2 KS: Nature & Survival Skill Checks Orisons: 0 Level Spells At-Will Wild Empathy: Diplomacy vs. Animals (1d20+Druid Lvl+Cha Mod) Woodland Stride: Move through any natural terrain at normal speed and without damage Fighter Bonus Feat: Improved Trip Bonus Feat: Precise Strike Feats Armor/Weapon Proficiencies: All Armor & Shields (Non-Metal Only for Druid) (Lvl 01) Combat Expertise: Trade Attack Bonus for Dodge AC Bonus (Ftr 01) Improved Trip: +2 CMB/CMD for Trip Attacks, Does not Provoke AoO (Lvl 03) Boon Companion: Calculate Animal Companion Bonus up to Char Lvl +4 (Ftr 02) Precise Strike: Add 1d6 Precision Damage when Flanking w/ PS Ally Traits Magical Knack (Magic): Druid caster level +2 (up to current HD) Rapscallion (Racial): +1 Initiative and Escape Artist Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 18 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Druid) (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Traps) 07 1 3 1 +2 (Obsessive) Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 06 4 3 -1 +4 (Tagaiwi Only) Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 09 3 3 1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 12 4 3 3 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 06 2 3 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 03 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 1 -0 +4 (Small) Survival 12 4 3 3 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Detect Magic * Hydraulic Push * * Guidance * Longstrider * * Resistance * Produce Flame * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leaf Armor (+1) 1500 gp 05 lb Scythe (MW) 318 gp 05 lb EarthBreaker (MW) 340 gp 07 lb Composite Longbow (DkWd, +1 STR) 530 gp 00¾ lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 00 lb Backpack (MW) 50 gp 00½ lb Potion (CLW x2; Fruit) 100 gp -- lb Spell (Goodberry x3; Fruit) 150 gp -- lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Sunrod (4) 10 gp 04 lb Tanglefoot Bag 50 gp 04 lb Oil (Magic Weapon x2) 100 gp Wand of CLW (36 Charges)* Saddle (Exotic Riding) 30 gp 30 lb Saddlebags 04 gp 08 lb +1 Studded Leather (Tagaiwi) 1200 gp 20 lb Total Weight: 30 lb * TSatFA Party Wand Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances Total Equipment & Money: 3373.5 GP PP: 0000 GP: 4203 SP: 0006 CP: 0001 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 50 Height: 3'2" Weight: 37 lbs. Hair Color: Dark Orange Eye Color: Tawny Skin Color: Nut Brown Appearance: Neatly Groomed, Short Spikey Hair, Young Demeanor: Calm/Confident, but somewhat pushy; His humor is sometimes grating; Pari has spent much of his life alone or with his mentor (who also doesn't interact much with people) and as a result is a little socially awkward. Background: Pari was orphaned as an infant when his parents were attacked and killed by a black bear that had been conditioned to be 'people friendly.' Taken in by a nature priest who served as a warden of that region, Pari was raised into Druidic service and determined to prevent such unbalancing acts as killed his parents. Animal Companion TAGAIWI (CR 2) Male Tiger Medium Animal Initiative +4; Senses Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception +7 -------------------- DEFENSE -------------------- AC 21, AC(T) 14, AC(FF) 17 (+4 Dex, +3 Natural, +4 Armor) HP 38 (Max-2, +4 CON) Fort +6, Ref +8, Will +3 -------------------- OFFENSE -------------------- Spd 40 ft. Melee Bite (Tiger) +5 (1d6+2) and Claw x2 (Tiger) +5 (1d4+2) and Rake x2 (Tiger) +5 (1d4+2) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. -------------------- STATISTICS -------------------- Str 14, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10 BAB +3; CMB +5; CMD 19 (23 vs. Trip) Feats: Toughness, Precise Strike Tricks: Combat Riding (Attack, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel) Attack Any Target, Stay Skills: Acrobatics 1 (+8), Perception 2 (+7), Stealth 1 (+8) Encumbrance: 58 lbs (Light); 116 (Medium) when Pari is riding -------------------- SPECIAL ABILITIES -------------------- Combat Riding: Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Attack Any Target: Trick The animal will attack any creature on command. Stay: Trick The animal stays in place waiting for your return. It doesn't challenge those who approach, but will defend itself if needed. Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex): Detect opponents within 15+ feet by sense of smell. Stat Block Stats [ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Pari_Kalikasan_%28Mowgli%29"]Pari Kalikasan/URL BCOLOR=DarkOrangeInitiative:/B/COLOR +2 COLOR=DarkOrangeBAC:/B/COLOR 16 (12 Flat-Footed, 15 Touch), +2 AC vs. Abberations, Oozes & Vermin COLOR=DarkOrangeBHP:/B/COLOR 41/41 COLOR=DarkOrangeBCMB:/B/COLOR +3 BCOLOR=DarkOrangeCMD:/B/COLOR 14 COLOR=DarkOrangeBFort:/B/COLOR +9 COLOR=DarkOrangeBReflex:/B/COLOR +2 COLOR=DarkOrangeBWill:/B/COLOR +7 COLOR="DarkOrange"BSenses:/B/COLOR Low Light Vision COLOR="DarkOrange"BPerception:/B/COLOR +12, COLOR="DarkOrange"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=DarkOrangeBCurrent Weapon in Hand:/B/COLOR Scythe COLOR="DarkOrange"BSpecial Abilities:/B/COLOR Speak w/ Animals (1/Day), Woodland Stride COLOR="DarkOrange"BUSpells Available/U/B/COLOR BOrisons:/B Detect Magic, Guidance, Resistance, Stabilize B1st Level:/B Hydraulic Push, Longstrider, Produce Flame (D) UTagaiwi/U BCOLOR=DarkOrangeInitiative:/B/COLOR +4 COLOR=DarkOrangeBAC:/B/COLOR 21 (14 Flat-Footed, 17 Touch) COLOR=DarkOrangeBHP:/B/COLOR 38/38 COLOR=DarkOrangeBCMB:/B/COLOR +5 BCOLOR=DarkOrangeCMD:/B/COLOR 19 COLOR=DarkOrangeBFort:/B/COLOR +7 COLOR=DarkOrangeBReflex:/B/COLOR +9 COLOR=DarkOrangeBWill:/B/COLOR +4 COLOR="DarkOrange"BSenses:/B/COLOR Low Light Vision, Scent COLOR="DarkOrange"BPerception:/B/COLOR +7, COLOR="DarkOrange"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +2 /sblock Adventure Log Kobold's Keep (GM: HolyMan) XP Received: 1398 Treasure Received: 1502 GP Little Rock of Horrors (GM: GlassEye) XP Received: 1531 Treasure Received: 1421 GP 0005 SP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 03 x Cure Light Wounds 'Potion' (Fruit) 04 x Goodberry Spell 01 x Tanglefoot Bag Items Used: Cure Light Wounds 'Potion' (Fruit) Goodberry Spell Purchase: +1 Studded Leather Armor (Tagaiwi) The Sword and the Fallen Angel (GM: perrinmiller) XP Received: 3303 Treasure Received: 4086 GP 0001 SP 0002 CP Items Used: Sunrod Items Sold: Shield (Heavy Wooden) (7 GP), Warhammer (12 GP), Scythe (18 GP) Shortspear (x2, 2 GP) Items Purchased: Oil of Magic Weapon (x2, 100 GP), MW Darkwood Longbow (530 GP) MW Scythe (318 GP), MW Earthbreaker (340 GP), 20 Arrows (1 GP) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +4 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Improved Trip Features: Bonus Feat HP: 12 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/2776011/ Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +06 (Old Total) = 09 (New Total) +1 Handle Animal, +1 Perception, +1 Ride Special: With the addition of the APG Material, added the Warden of Nature Alternate Racial Trait Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Precise Strike Boon Companion (Tagaiwi) Features: Bonus Feat HP: 09 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/2900062/ Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +09 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) +1 Know (Nature), +1 Perception, +1 Survival Tagaiwi: HD: 2 to 3 (6 HP) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Precise Strike Features: +2 Natural Armor +1 STR/+1 DEX Evasion New Trick (Stay) Skill Pts: +1 = +1 (Class) +2 (Old Total) = 3 (New Total) +1 Perception Level 4: Class: Druid BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Woodland Stride Ability +: Strength HP: 10 http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3080736/ Skill Pts: +6 = +4 (Class) +1 (INT) +1 (FC) +12 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) +1 Know (Nature), +1 Perception, +2 Survival, +2 Handle Animal Tagaiwi: HD: 3 to 4 (6 HP/10 HP with CON +) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: None Features: None Ability +: Constitution Skill Pts: +1 = +1 (Class) +3 (Old Total) = 4 (New Total) +1 Acrobatics Approvals *Approved: (grufflehead) (07/04/2010), level 1 *Approved: (GlassEye) (07/09/2010), level 1 *Approved: (GlassEye) (11/29/2010), level 2 *Approved (HolyMan) (04/06/2011), level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval